


Pumpkin

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to start some traditions with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found when I went through my documents:  
> Apparently I write Severus/Hermione when I'm tipsy... LOL  
> Well, it's not entirely my fault. I also blame my friend who gave me the challenge, but I don't always write my challenges in a "romantic" setting... oh well :D
> 
> The challenge:  
> Pairing: Severus/Hermione  
> Prompt: pumpkin   
> Must contain: crocodile, cat, cooking  
> Max 600 words 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything you can recognize.  
> Warning: not exactly drunk!fic but more like slightly tipsy!fic ;)

"No! I don't want that thing in my house." Severus sneered at the pumpkin Hermione was carrying.  
  
"It's our house, Severus. And I've never celebrated Halloween without a pumpkin so I'm keeping it." Hermione smiled back.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, but had learned from their time together that there was no use arguing when Hermione had gotten her mind set on something.  
  
"Well, I hope you're planning on tidying up after you've finished. I don't want my kitchen full of pumpkin goo." Severus muttered as he picked up his cup of tea and walked towards the living room.  
  
"Of course, dear. I know how pedantic you are about this kitchen and your cooking and I don't want you snapping at me like a bloody crocodile for the rest of the week." Hermione giggled. "But I was hoping that we could do this together. Start a little tradition..."  
  
"Tradition?" Severus asked sceptically.  
  
"Yes," Hermione looked at him with big, brown begging eyes. Severus couldn't stand it when she did that. She knew just how to work him.  
  
"Fine," he muttered and pulled out his wand. "What are we doing with it?"  
  
"First of all – no wands. We're doing this the right way." Hermione stated.  
  
"You mean the Muggle way."   
  
"Of course." Hermione said taking out two knives, giving one to Severus who reluctantly accepted.  
  
Hermione started carving, while Severus merely stood watching her cut the top of the pumpkin and removing all the crap inside. Her hair fell down in her eyes and with her hands was full of sticky pumpkin pulp she tried to blow it away, but it kept falling back down.  
  
Severus kept watching and she was driving him mad. He wanted nothing more then to swipe the pumpkin and everything off the counter, lift her onto it and take the girl right now.  
  
"Severus?" his fantasy was brutally interrupted by said girl waving her arms in front of him. "A little help, please?"  
  
Severus shook his head and came back to reality. "Sorry?"  
  
"I need a bowl for all this. Can you get it for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, certainly." Severus turned and got a bowl from the top shelf of the cupboard behind him.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione put the pulp into the bowl. "What were you thinking about? You were completely gone."  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular." Severus lied.  
  
"Yeah, right." Hermione laughed. "You were purring like a cat, Severus. And you only do that when you are thinking about certain things."  
  
"Certain things?" Severus started walking slowly towards her. "What certain things?"  
  
"You know," Hermione blushed. Severus knew she wasn't comfortable saying things like this, but he wanted to see how far he could push her.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Severus smiled, now standing so close to Hermione he could feel her hot and ragged breath. "Tell me."  
  
"You know, things that concern you and me." Hermione started.  
  
"A lot of things concern you and me." he interrupted. "You have to be more specific, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gulped. "You and me, and the bedroom."  
  
"Oh, I certainly wasn't thinking about the bedroom." Severus chuckled.  
  
"You weren't?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper now.  
  
Severus shook his head. He knew it would take too long to get Hermione to actually say the things he wanted, and he couldn't take it anymore. "I want you, Hermione. Right here, on this kitchen counter. I want to make you come while you scream my name. And I want that to be our new tradition."  
  
Hermione flung herself around his neck making the pumpkin smash to the floor.


End file.
